voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotor (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= LotorCharacterCard.jpg Official_Stats_-_Lotor.png|Official stats. PrinceLotorTransparent.png|Lotor's reference image. Official_Dreamworks_Poster_-_Lotor.jpg LotorEugeneLee.jpg|Art by Director of Voltron, Eugene Lee Lotor_S4_Poster.jpg |-|Season 3= S3E01.216a. Lotor vs random gladiator 2.png S3E01.216c. Lotor vs random gladiator 4.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E01.223. Lotor's blade detail.png|Sword detail. Wonder if it's made of luxite? S3E01_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E01.248a. Sparks fly between Lotor and Throk 2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E01.255. And snap goes Throk's sword.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_24.2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_31.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_32.png S3E01.273. Throk gives Lotor vrepit sa.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_33.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_34.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_35.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_36.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_37.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_38.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_39.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E02.63. Let him continue.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E03.32a. There's still much we don't know 2.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E03.302. Someone's learning.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_31.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_32.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_33.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_34.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_35.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E04.351. Thank you for answering my distress signal.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_4.png |-|Season 4= S4E1_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_32.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_33.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_34.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_35.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_36.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_37.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_38.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_39.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_40.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_41.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_42.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_43.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_44.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_45.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_46.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_47.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_48.png S4E03.284. By the time you see him aiming it's already too late.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_49.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_50.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_51.png S4E03.287. Lotor severs the connection to Haggar.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_52.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_53.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_54.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_55.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E05.59. My mom opened pandora's box and I'm smug about it.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E06.52. Well here goes nothing again.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_32.png |-|Season 5= S5E1_-_Lotor_-_1.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_2.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_3.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_4.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_5.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_6.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_7.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_8.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_9.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_10.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_11.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_12.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_13.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_14.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_15.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_16.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_17.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_18.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_19.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_20.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_21.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_22.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_23.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_24.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_25.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_26.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_27.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_28.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_29.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_1.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_2.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_3.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_4.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_5.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_6.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_7.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_8.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_9.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_10.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_11.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_12.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_13.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_14.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_15.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_16.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_17.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_18.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_19.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_20.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_21.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_22.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_23.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_24.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_25.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_26.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_27.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_28.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_29.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_30.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_31.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_32.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_33.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_34.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_35.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_36.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_37.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_38.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_39.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_40.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_41.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_42.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_43.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_44.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_45.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_46.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_47.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_48.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_49.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_50.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_51.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_52.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_53.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_54.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_55.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_56.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_57.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_58.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_59.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_60.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_61.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_62.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_63.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_64.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_65.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_66.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_67.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_68.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_69.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_70.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_71.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_72.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_73.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_74.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_75.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_76.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_77.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_78.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_79.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_80.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_81.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_82.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_83.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_84.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_85.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_86.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_87.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_88.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_89.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_90.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_91.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_92.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_93.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_94.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_95.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_96.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_97.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_98.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_99.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_100.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_101.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_102.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_103.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_104.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_105.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_106.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_107.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_108.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_109.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_110.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_111.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_112.png S5E03.17. They should be here any minute.png S5E03.19. He'll be fine but can someone give him a hug now plz.png S5E03.22a. Lotor's like I have to KILL someone to get you to trust me wtf 2.png S5E03.29. The most formidible leaders will gather.png S5E03.44a. We need to listen to him 2.png S5E03.56a. If I do not return to claim the throne 2.png S5E03.57a. Spy spy using my Shiro's eyes 2.png S5E04.24. It's the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress.png S5E04.25a. Held on one of the first planets we conquered 2.png S5E04.27. Allow me to show you.png S5E04.28. Welp at least he asks before touching.png S5E04.29. May I, Princess.png S5E04.34. She's not as reckless but she's just as cruel.png S5E04.35a. Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon's most trusted advisors 2.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E04.50. I'll be bringing Voltron.png S5E04.55. Holy crow we've found the king of kicked puppy looks.png S5E04.175. Lotor glares death from the jaws of it.png S5E04.179. Lotor is here to kick rear and chew - wait do aliens have bubblegum.png S5E04.181a. It's also on my sword 2.png S5E04.182a. The emperor fell to me and so shall anyone that stands in my way 2.png S5E04.182b. The emperor fell to me and so shall anyone that stands in my way 3.png S5E04.189a. I returned the Black Lion to the Galra 2.png S5E04.190a. Stand aside Sendak you're not daddy's fav anymore 2.png S5E04.195. Honorable you're the one with the huge extension here.png S5E04.196. No, time to end this.png S5E04.196a. No, time to end this 2.png S5E04.199a. You think you can stop me witch 2.png S5E04.201. Galra commanders use genetic mods so what's your point.png S5E04.202. Everyone here knows my lineage.png S5E04.207. Meanwhile back to the other fight.png S5E04.208. And my first act as emperor.png S5E04.209b. Will be to reunite you with my father 3.png S5E04.212b. Lotor's twirl of death 3.png S5E04.218. Lotor aerial attack go.png S5E04.220. He's got you on the ropes.png S5E04.220b. He's got you on the ropes 3.png S5E04.223. So loyal, so brave and yet so stupid.png S5E04.227. You are nothing but Haggar's puppet.png S5E04.229. And he charges on against the brick wall.png S5E04.229a. And he charges on against the brick wall 2.png S5E04.230a. Why you sneaky sneak 2.png S5E04.232. No lying down on the job Lotor.png S5E04.234a. Lotor isn't done yet either 2.png S5E04.239. No, let me stab yours.png S5E04.240. And it's off with your head Sendak.png S5E04.244. Lotor's like what the quiznack did you do.png S5E04.260a. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid 2.png S5E04.297. Lotor lands like a cat doesn't he.png S5E04.304. Definition of a Pyrric victory ehy.png S5E04.309. You sure you want this bud cause it's a hot mess.png S5E04.309a. You sure you want this bud cause it's a hot mess 2.png S5E04.310. Lotor lights the flame.png S5E04.312. All hail Emperor Lotor.png S5E04.313. Ruler of a shattered empire.png S5E04.314. The flame is lit - bow to your emperor.png S5E05.68. Thank you for coming my friends.png S5E05.71. Since I ascended to the throne.png S5E05.72. A sizable portion has sworn its allegiance to me.png S5E05.78a. Oh noes he's hot 2.png S5E05.155. Haggar's lair and that's an interesting choice of word.png S5E05.161. That Haggar was unable to unlock.png S5E05.165. Allura please, I cannot do this without you.png S5E05.167. Thank you and now where to begin.png S5E05.173a. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 2.png S5E05.173c. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 4.png S5E05.175. This was written by my mother Honerva.png S5E05.177. Then you're half Altean.png S5E05.179. But I considered it a strength.png S5E05.180. The union between Zarkon and Honerva.png S5E05.182. She advanced science by eons.png S5E05.184. She was constantly seeking Altean magical knowledge.png S5E05.220. What is he searching for we wonder.png S5E05.222. She's frantic, paranoid - erratic.png S5E05.227. That witch is not my mother.png S5E05.232. Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal.png S5E05.239a. I was drawn to this 2.png S5E05.240a. Wait a tick I recognize that.png S5E05.242a. Where is it cmon you slow tech thingy 2.png S5E05.246. We need to get this stone working.png S5E05.279a. I know you have the power within 2.png S5E05.285a. There must be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean alchemy 2.png S5E05.289. Allura you've done it.png S5E06.6. It is the birthplace of all Altean alchemy.png S5E06.8. And where Allura will master the same secrets.png S5E06.21. Honest smile or sly smirk we are the judge.png S5E06.22. Well, let's find out where we're going.png S5E06.41. Is that some kind of supermassive star.png S5E06.50. Fools are burned on the pyre.png S5E06.54. I found it next to a cave painting.png S5E06.64. And what if it's just another nuclear explosion in space.png S5E06.65. Princess I think you're taken this quest far enough.png S5E06.68c. You need to zip it 4.png S5E06.94. Lotor is like what are you on about old man.png S5E06.94a. Lotor is like what are you on about old man 2.png S5E06.96. Lotor going whut I have marks now.png S5E06.97. Welp at least we have confirmation that he is part Altean.png S5E06.98. The Mark of the Chosen and oh snap.png S5E06.120. I am sorry to put us in this position.png S5E06.124. It's called the Mark of the Chosen.png S5E06.126. There are different types of Alteans.png S5E06.150. Allura thinks it's amazing.png S5E06.199a. And I enjoyed my time there quite a bit 2.png S5E06.200a. My father found out what was happening 2.png S5E06.203. I spent the following centuries following clues.png S5E06.205. I never would have gotten here without you.png S5E06.209. Twin Peaks and a White Lodge we're quiznacked aren't we.png S5E06.212. Lotor looks like he tried a lemon hah.png S5E06.216a. Look at these ancient markings 2.png S5E06.227. The beginning of Altean alchemy.png S5E06.233a. And foiled by the magic space rock 2.png S5E06.241. Now what - don't know but be prepared.png S5E06.245a. For once Lotor is actually sweating 2.png S5E06.248. Allura and Lotor freeze for a moment.png S5E06.254. And the white light takes over.png S5E06.255a. Lotor wakes up in another place 2.png S5E06.257. Oh snap it's a Lion.png S5E06.273. Lotor getting back to his feet after White's attack.png S5E06.274a. Here it comes again get ready 2.png S5E06.275b. Lion tamer Lotor is not 3.png S5E06.276. I will never yield.png S5E06.282b. Lotor snarls back in the face of the beast 3.png S5E06.284a. Lotor chooses Victory over Death 2.png S5E06.286. Lotor's frenzied stare into the abyss.png S5E06.289. Looks like Lotor chose sword over anything else.png S5E06.290a. Oh no it's the red screen of game over 2.png S5E06.292a. Lotor's like wait what happened 2.png S5E06.316. Wait what she's giving me credit for failure.png S5E06.318. You are a true Altean alchemist.png |-|Season 6= Lotor's Obsession.jpeg|The smite is strong with this one. Thumb 0e9e67a1-1555-476c-ac67-b001c7d7c087.png| Lotor's final battle in season 6.png| Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender